This invention relates to a rotary display rack and more particularly to a rotary display rack adapted to store and hold record albums.
The prior art is replete with various patents which serve to store or hold record albums and other flat articles in a convenient and accessible manner.
The purpose of such devices and apparatus is to allow owners of large record collections to locate the album of their choice as conveniently as possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,843 entitled DISPLAY STAND issued on Oct. 5, 1954 to W. D. Ament. This patent shows a rotatable record holder which uses a complicated bracket for holding each record.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,076 entitled DEVICE FOR HOLDING FLAT ARTICLES OR THE LIKE issued on Aug. 11, 1959 to H. R. Gullikson and depicts a rotary record holder which provides separate slots for each record.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,256 entitled PHONOGRAPH RECORD RACK issued on June 4, 1963 to D. Vernick and shows a rotary record holder which holds individual records or albums in separate brackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,741 entitled DEVICE FOR STORING FLAT ARTICLES depicts a rotary record holder which employs strings or wires to form separate compartments for holding a record album.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,029 entitled RECORD HOLDER issued on Oct. 26, 1965 to C. A. Jack and depicts a rotary record holder where the edges of records are retained in end grips for each record.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,266 entitled ROTARY STORAGE CABINET issued on Sept. 12, 1967 to D. Schecter et al and shows a rotary device having upstanding "V" shaped rods to form record holding partitions.
In spite of these and other devices there is a need for an improved and reliable display rack which can hold in excess of one hundred record albums and which device is easy to use, manufacture and assemble, as well as being economical. In this manner the display rack can be used by a great number of individuals for storing flat articles such as record albums in an efficient and economical manner.